¿Que es el AMOR?
by Amo A Sanji
Summary: UNA CHARLA ENTRE ROBIN Y LUFFY; EL CAPITAN TIENE DUDAS SOBRE EL AMOR, Y QUIEN MEJOR QUE LA ARQUEOLOGA PARA ACLARAR ESAS "DUDAS". Es un Two-Shoot :) Espero que les guste, dejen Reviews que animan :)
1. Chapter 1

**_¿Por qué casi todos se casan, se juntan, o tienen hijos?_**

**_¿Es obligatorio?_**

**_¿Qué va a pasar si yo no hago eso?_**

**_¿Cómo hago para saber si estoy o no enamorado?_**

**_¿Qué es…el AMOR?_**

Todas esas dudas rondaban por la cabeza del moreno, aun no sabía bien porque justo EL que siempre se mantuvo alejado de esas cosas se estaba preguntando sobre eso, pero lo que si tenía en claro era que si o si QUERIA UNA RESPUESTA A SUS PREGUNTAS!

¡Quién mejor que mis tripulantes para ayudarme! Se dijo para sí mismo Luffy..

Bien veamos…mmmhmmm... Que tal Zoro!

-En la cubierta-

Como era de esperarse el peliverde se encontraba entrenando arduamente como hacía cada mañana…

Luffy: ¡ZOROOOOOOOOO! *grito exageradamente*

Zoro: *se sobresalto por el grito del gomoso* ¿Qué DIABLOOOOOOS QUIERES? NO GRITES POR TODO IMBECIL DE GOMA!

Luffy: Oiii lo siento… Solo quería hacerte una pregunta *sonríe ampliamente*

Zoro: Que ?

Luffy: Por esas casualidades, je, mmmhmm… sabes que es el "AMOR" ?

Zoro: *soltó una enorme carcajada* Te pasas de imbécil! ¿Por qué yo tendría que saber eso?, no mejor, ¿Por qué tu preguntas sobre eso?

Luffy: Ammm, era una curiosidad.

Zoro: ¿¡ME HACES PERDER EL TIEMPO SOLO POR UNA "CURIOSIDAD"?! (Exaltado) No soy el indicado para que me preguntes eso, porque no le preguntas al idiota de las cejas afeminadas o a la bruja o a la otra mujer.

Luffy: Bien! Eso hare! *se fue rápidamente en busca de alguno de los 3 nombrados anteriormente*

Zoro: ¿Para qué diablos querrá saber eso el idiota este? Mmmhmm, da igual, de vuelta a lo mío... *toma una de sus pesas* 1234, 1235, 1236…

-En la cocina-

¡Perfecto! ¡Los refrescos para mis dos reinas están listos!- decía el rubio mientras miraba sus creaciones.

Seguramente les encantaran, y me sonreiran con esas hermosas sonrisa que tienen*ojos de corazón*

Luffy: Saaaaaaaaaaaaaanjiiiiiiiii! *tira la puerta de la cocina abajo con una patada*

Sanji: Tu…*saca un cigarro, lo prende, lo pone en su boca y le da una calada* Tu…TU ERES UN IMBECIL! COMO SE TE OCURRE TIRAR LA PUERTA ABAJO?! NO PODIAS ENTRAR COMO UNA PERSONA "NORMAL"?! (enojado)

Luffy: Bien, bien, lo siento…emm puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Sanji: QUE QUIERES!?

Luffy: Sabes que es el "AMOR"?

Sanji: Simple; LO QUE SIENTO CADA VEZ QUE VEO A UNA HERMOSA MUJEEEEEEEEER! *ojos de corazón* Perooo.. tu para que quieres saber eso?

Luffy: Tan raro es que alguien pregunte sobre eso?

Sanji: Que alguien pregunte, no.. que tu preguntes, si…

Luffy: Oii Sanji! *ensancha los cachetes enojado* no es tiempo para bromas necesito saber*

Sanji: Como no soy nadie para investigar sobre tu vida "AMOROSA",que ni siquiera se si existe, no te preguntare nada, preguntale a alguien mas sobre el amor..

Luffy: Bien..(desilucionado)

El moreno salió en busca de la navegante, seguramente ella lo ayudaría, pero.. Nami en donde esta?,

Tal vez en la cubierta…mmm… no .

Tal vez en el comedor…mmmm…no es hora de comer asique no.

Tal vez en la cocina…mmm…..no, recién vengo de ahí.

Entonces donde esta?- Pensaba Luffy.

Cualquier persona normal que conociera a la peliroja pensaría que se encuentra en el cuarto de cartografia o con sus mandarinas ya que son sus sitios favoritos ,repito, para cualquier persona normal, no para Luffy.

Lo tengo!,… Esta en su habitación! – Y rápidamente Luffy se dirigió a dicho lugar..


	2. Chapter 2

En segundos el chico de ojos color carbón se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación de Nami, la cual compartía con Robin...

Luffy: *TOC, TOC, TOC, TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOC*

X: Quien es?

Luffy: Yo!, Luffy... Tengo que preguntarte algo...

X: (_eso si era raro, Luffy golpeando la puerta?..)_ Adelante...

Para sorpresa de Luffy, quien se encontraba en la habitación era La morena, su arqueóloga, Robin...

Luffy: Oiii! Robin, creía que eras Nami..., no sabes donde esta?

Robin: No, no tengo idea, pero supongo que está en el cuarto de cartografía ya que cuando se fue de aquí se llevo unos lápices consigo..

Luffy: OK! (el gomoso hizo el ademan de irse pero fue detenido por la habilidad de Robin)..

Que sucede Robin,?

Robin: Es que.. A Nami no le gusta que la molesten cuando está dibujando sus mapas, si vas tal vez se enoje y lo único que recibirás va a ser un fuerte golpe en la cabeza..

Luffy: Mmm...y entonces..Te puedo preguntar a vos?..(_Zoro le había dicho que también le podría preguntar a Robin_)

Robin: Si, por supuesto..*ríe dulcemente*

Luffy: Bien.. Sabes que es el "AMOR"? ..(_Luffy esperaba como respuesta una carcajada burlona o un buen golpe en la cabeza, ya que eso fue lo único que recibió de respuesta de sus compañeros, pero fue todo lo contrario_)

Robin: "AMOR".. es un concepto muy grande, está el amor de familia, el amor de Nakamas, de amigos, ese amor que sentimos entre nosotros; y existe otro amor, ese amor que suele ser de dos personas, o a veces solo de una porque cierto amor no es correspondido…

Luffy: Cuéntame más! (se le notaba la emoción en la voz)

Robin: Ese amor de dos personas es el que muchas veces te lleva a formar una familia, o simplemente te lleva a convertirte en un completo IDIOTA .

Luffy: Entonces es malo ese amor de "dos personas", yo no quiero volverme un idiota! (_sin contar el hecho de que ya lo era)_

Robin: Jajajaja, con lo de "Idiota" , me refería a que te hace volverte tonto, loco de amor, etc. Te empezas a comportar muy raro, DEMASIADO, tenes la mente en cualquier lado, en realidad solo tenes la mente puesta en ESA persona; el bienestar de esa persona se vuelve una de las cosas más importantes en tu vida, lo único que te importa es tenerlo cerca y que este bien, solo eso, no te importa nada mas, sentís mariposas en el estom...

Luffy: (_interrumpe a Robin)_COMO QUE MARIPOSAAAAAAAAAAS?! *exaltado*

Robin: JAJAJJAJAJAJAJ, no es lo que estas pensando, me refiero a que sentís como si tuvieras mariposas revoloteándote el estomago, eso sucede por la alta producción de adrenalina en el cuerpo. Cuando se está nervioso el estomago expulsa grandes cantidades de sangre hacia los músculos. Como efecto esto causa la pérdida de apetito y el cosquilleo. También se le conoce como la enfermedad del amor. Naturalmente esta sensación es imposible de parar o dejarla de sentir ya que sería como querer pararse el corazón uno mismo.

Luffy: Eh? (totalmente confundido)

Robin: Es esa sensación de adrenalina como si te estuvieras tirándote de un decimo piso, pero no, solo estás hablando o estas cerca de la persona que amas..

Luffy: Al parecer sabes mucho de esto.., vos estas enamorada? (curioso)

Robin: *ladeo la cabeza a un lado y sonrió* TAL VEZ .

Luffy: Mmm... bien, gracias Robin! Entonces creo que si estoy enamorado, aunque no sienta esas "mariposas", siento que lo único que quiero es proteger a esa persona que amo, me importa que este bien, solo pienso en ella día y noche, y quisiera saber que siente ella, si ama a alguien o no, conclusión; QUIERO QUE SEA MI CAPITANA, Y CUANDO SEA REY DE LOS PIRATAS, ELLA SERIA MI REINA PIRATA...

Robin: *ríe*bien, y quien es esa _afortunada?_ _(la morena no entendía porque había resaltado la última palabra)_

Luffy: Es alguien que esta abordo de mi tripulación, pero no creo que ella también este enamorada de mi..(Lo dijo con un tono de tristeza que Robin pudo percibir)

Robin: Entonces..,en ese caso, te le declaras, le dices todo lo que sentís por ella, le demostras tu amor y después ves que pasa..

Luffy: Mmm..

-ME DECLARO

-SIENTO QUE TE AMO

-NO SE COMO DEMOSTRARTE MI AMOR

-Y AHORA TENGO QUE VER QUE ME DICES ...

Robin: QUE? (confundida)

Luffy: Ya hice todo lo que me dijiste... QUERES SER MI CAPITANA Y PROXIMA REINA PIRATA ?

A Robin se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro..

**¿Que le contesto?...¿Como reacciono Robin al escuchar esas palabras de su capitán?...¿el amor del moreno era correspondido?**

No lo sé .

Eso es algo que solo ellos dos saben, ellos dos y nadie más.

- **FIN**-

**_Y termino mi Two-Shoot! Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen Reviews que animan (como siempre digo :P ) y gracias por leer! Adios Nakamas !_**


End file.
